Futures Past
by DanniMarie
Summary: Why did the Akatsuki Form? Who leads it? Do they love, do they dream of being loved? Or are they just evil men that everyone fear? Is war coming to the Leaf Village, and who is going to stand to fight?
1. The War to Come

**Futures Past **

**By: DanniMarie**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Tsume, Shio, Temo, and Meo however are mine, and if you would like to use them, please ask me 1st. Thank you.

**Side Note:** This is the 1st Naruto Fanfic that I have ever done, and the 1st one in a very long time. (In 5 years) Please be nice, however I would still like to hear/read, what you think and have to say about it. It's the only way to improve.

**About the Story:** This is an AU story line. I have not seen all of the shows and I have not read any of the mangas so I am unsure as to what happens in the real story line.

I do know about the Characters and I have done some reading so I hope I won't let anyone down.

In this story, there will be Adventure, Drama, Romance and a lot of other stuff. There is a main plot, with some small ones worked in to keep it going. It's going to take a few chapters to get the ball rolling and in order to allow everything to fall into place.

I love Sakura and what she stands for and I tell the truth I don't know who I am going to pear her up with, as the store builds, please let me know who you would like to see her end up with.

This Story tells about the Akatsuki and how it came to be, and the history that is behind it. About the truth behind it, and everything that they have done, it explains the history of Orochimaru, Tsunade, the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, and the leader of Akatsuki. How over time, something that started out as just a goal to become more powerful, has affected so many and started a war.

Characters that you will see in this fanfic, ranks and the ages that I'll be using…

**Akamaru:** Unknown/ Nin-Dog

**Chouji Akimichi: **24/ Jounin

**Deidara:** 27/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Gai Maito:** 38/Jounin

**Genma**35/ Special Jounin

**Ino Yamanaka:** 24/ Chuunin

**Itachi Uchiha:** 29/ANBU Caption/ Missing-Nin/ Second in Command of Akatsuki

**Izumo: **34/ Special Jounin

**Jiraiya:** Old/ Legendary Sannin

**Kabuto:** 31/ Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Kakashi Hatake: **38/ ANBU

**Kiba Inuzuka: **24/ ANBU

**Kimimaro:** 24/unknown/ works for Orochimaru

**Kisame: **38/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Kotetsu: **34/ Special Jounin

**Naruto Uzumaki: **25/ANBU

**Neji Hyuuga: **25/ ANBU

**Orochimaru:** Old/ Legendary Sannin/ Leader of Sound

**Rock Lee: **24/ Jounin

**Sakura Haruno:** 23/Special Jounin/High level Medic-Nin

**Sasuke Uchiha**: 25/ Missing-Nin (He never took the test to gain rank, fights on the level of ANBU)

**Shikamaru Nara: **25/ANBU/High Councilmen

**Shino Aburame: **25/ ANBU

**Shizune:** 35/ Special Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Tenten: **25/ Jounin

**Tobi: **24/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Tsume:** Old/ Leader of Akatsuki

**Tsunade:** Old/Hokage

**Zetsu: **Unknown/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Part ONE**

**Chapter ONE **

**"The War to Come"**

"Shizune, could you ask Kotetsu and Izumo to come in. I have a small favor to ask them. " Tsunade asked as she turned around from the window that looked over the village.

"Yes ma'am" Getting up from the chair that she had been sitting in, going over some rather important scrolls that the Kage, Tsunade, had refused to look at. "You know they aren't going to read themselves. You really need to look at them; it's your job to know…"

"… to know what is going on in the villages around us, as well as what is going on in ours. Yes, I know that Shizune. I promise to read over all of them as soon as I talk to Kotetsu and Izumo, ok?" Tsunade smiled.

Turning and walking to the door Shizune couldn't help but mumble something under her breath. "As long as you don't ask then to bring you alcohol."

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh nothing let me go get them"

Taking a deep breath she sat down in her chair and picked up one of the scrolls. It was one that she had read, and she couldn't stop the dread that over took her. It was from Kakashi, and that man hated to do reports, so when he did… she read them. She had sent Kakashi along with Naruto, Neji and Kiba on a recon mission about six months ago and this was the first she had heard back from them.

She never once feared for their safety, she knew what they where capable of, and knew that they worked well as a team. Knowing that all of them where ANBU members, put her mind at ease. However what put fear in her heart was what they had found.

The recon mission was to get into the sound village to see what Orochimaru was planning and to see how many ninja he had. What was in the report was much more then that. Not only did they find out that Orochimaru had over four hundred Ninja that ranked anywhere between Chuunin and ANBU, but that they where getting ready for a war.

Deep down, she knew that there was no way that they could make it out alive. There would be many lives lost, children, mothers, father, brothers, sisters… daughters and sons. The loss of her life was something that could also happen, and she needed to think of someone to take over as the Kage when her time came.

There where many that would love to have the title, but there was only a handful that she would pass it to.

Kakashi, though he was asked before and he turned it down, saying something about him being a better warrior, not a leader. This coming from a man, who has brought back all his teams alive in the last 10 years.

Then there was Naruto. He had worked so hard to get to where he was. He never let others tell him what he couldn't do, and till this very day, continues to get stronger. He always fought to bring his friends back alive and would stop at nothing till he knew they where ok.

Shikamaru Nara was another good man for the job. He was smarter then anyone in the Village and as of right now was leading the village council. He was the youngest councilmen in the history of the village, only 16 when he was voted in. Now at the age of 26, he had reformatted most of how the council worked, rewritten scrolls and had worked rather hard with other village to gain a understanding that it wasn't always about who was stronger, but though team work, everyone wins. He was a good man, and even if he was lazy most the time, she understood him.

Her thoughts come to an end when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Looking up over the mountains of paper work and scrolls, she saw her two favorite Chuunins. "Thank you Shizune, could you please give me a moment with them please."

"Yes ma'am, would you like me to get you some coffee?" Shizune asked before she walked out the door.

"Why would I need Coffee?" A puzzled Tsunade asked.

"Why to keep you awake to read all those scrolls." And with that she was out the door.

"And here I was hopping that she would forget about that." Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh, she looked at the two men that where standing in front of her. "Please take a set." She offered them.

"Um, where?" Izumo asked looking around.

Getting up out of her chair she looked over her desk to find that there where even more scrolls on the chairs, and floor. "You don't think Shizune would know if I though those all out the window do you?"

"We don't care what you do with them as long as you don't ask us to read and go over them." Kotetsu said as he bent down to help clean off the chairs. "So what is it that you called for us at this time of night?"

Flopping back into her chair she looked over the two men and took a deep breath. "I need you two to go and find Jiraiya, give him a message for me, the sooner the better."

Sensing the tone of her voice and from working under her for the last 12 years they knew something was up. "Is everything ok Lady Tsunade?"

Looking over to Izumo, she knew that she couldn't hide anything from them. They may not be as strong as some of the other ninja in the village, but they where pure of heart and would never tell a soul what she told to them.

"I fear the worst. I fear that Konoha may be forced into war. A war that we knew was coming, that we knew about the whole time, and yet we have done nothing to be ready for it. And now I fear that because I waited and hoped that the problem would just go away, that I have cruised the fate of our village."

"Lady Tsunade what are you talking about? Who would go to war with us? We haven't been attacked in over seven years."

"Yeah who would be stupid enough to go agent us?" Izumo added.

"Orochimaru"

"What! But we haven't heard anything out of him for…" Izumo was cut off by Kotetsu

"For seven years. Do you think that he has been working on getting a army ready to attack?"

Looking at the scroll from Kakashi, she looked back up to them. "I know that he is. And I know that he is about ready to attack within the year. This is why I need you two to find Jiraiya; I need him to be here when it happens, to help get the villagers out safe."

"We will leave right away." And with that they make their was to the door.

"Before you leave let me ask you this one question, there is no right or wrong answer, I would just like to know." She said getting up and walking over to her window. "Who do you think would make a good Hogage when I'm gone?"

"Why would you ask us?"

"I just want to know who's paper work you wouldn't mind doing." She looked back with a small smile.

"In that case not Shikamaru, I hear that he never does his own paper work."

"What about Sakura?" Izumo asked. "I mean she has been taught by you Lady Tsunade, and Kakashi."

"And she is the best Med-ninja we have, other then you Lady Tsunade. She also have the loyalty of all the other ninja, they owe her their lives more then once, and she would give anything for them."

"Yeah remember that one time that Naruto and Kakashi came back from that training and they over did it. She stayed all night with both of then to make sure they pulled thought, and then I heard that she even went over to see Neji when he was to prideful to go to the hospital. She is a very humble woman."

"Yeah and pretty hot too." Kotetsu added at the very end.

"I'll let her know you said that." Tsunade said as she looked back in time to see Kotetsu blush. "Thank you very much for letting me know what you think. Now go and bring me my Jiraiya. We have a war to plan for."

"Yes ma'am" And with that, they where out the door.

Looking at her desk she knew that she had better get to work. There was not time to let anything get past her now, lives where on the line.

"Where is Shizune with that coffee?"

End of Part ONE, Chapter ONE


	2. Lets Just Hope

**Futures Past **

**By: DanniMarie**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Tsume, Shio, Temo, and Meo however are mine, and if you would like to use them, please ask me 1st. Thank you.

**Side Note:** This is the 1st Naruto Fanfic that I have ever done, and the 1st one in a very long time. (In 5 years) Please be nice, however I would still like to hear/read, what you think and have to say about it. It's the only way to improve.

**About the Story:** This is an AU story line. I have not seen all of the shows and I have not read any of the mangas so I am unsure as to what happens in the real story line.

I do know about the Characters and I have done some reading so I hope I won't let anyone down.

In this story, there will be Adventure, Drama, Romance and a lot of other stuff. There is a main plot, with some small ones worked in to keep it going. It's going to take a few chapters to get the ball rolling and in order to allow everything to fall into place.

I love Sakura and what she stands for and I tell the truth I don't know who I am going to pear her up with, as the store builds, please let me know who you would like to see her end up with.

This Story tells about the Akatsuki and how it came to be, and the history that is behind it. About the truth behind it, and everything that they have done, it explains the history of Orochimaru, Tsunade, the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, and the leader of Akatsuki. How over time, something that started out as just a goal to become more powerful, has affected so many and started a war.

Characters that you will see in this fanfic, ranks and the ages that I'll be using…

**Akamaru:** Unknown/ Nin-Dog

**Chouji Akimichi: **24/ Jounin

**Deidara:** 27/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Gai Maito:** 38/Jounin

**Genma**35/ Special Jounin

**Ino Yamanaka:** 24/ Chuunin

**Itachi Uchiha:** 29/ANBU Caption/ Missing-Nin/ Second in Command of Akatsuki

**Izumo: **34/ Special Jounin

**Jiraiya:** Old/ Legendary Sannin

**Kabuto:** 31/ Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Kakashi Hatake: **38/ ANBU

**Kiba Inuzuka: **24/ ANBU

**Kimimaro:** 24/unknown/ works for Orochimaru

**Kisame: **38/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Kotetsu: **34/ Special Jounin

**Naruto Uzumaki: **25/ANBU

**Neji Hyuuga: **25/ ANBU

**Orochimaru:** Old/ Legendary Sannin/ Leader of Sound

**Rock Lee: **24/ Jounin

**Sakura Haruno:** 23/Special Jounin/High level Medic-Nin

**Sasuke Uchiha**: 25/ Missing-Nin (He never took the test to gain rank, fights on the level of ANBU)

**Shikamaru Nara: **25/ANBU/High Councilmen

**Shino Aburame: **25/ ANBU

**Shizune:** 35/ Special Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Tenten: **25/ Jounin

**Tobi: **24/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Tsume:** Old/ Leader of Akatsuki

**Tsunade:** Old/Hokage

**Zetsu: **Unknown/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Part ONE**

**Chapter ****TWO**

**"****Let Just Hope****"**

The sound of the coming storm was heard off in the distance, if they didn't move a little faster they would be caught in it, and that would only slow them down more. True they where used to being in many storms, days on end. However they knew that there could not be any more wasted time. Six long months was a long time to be away from Konoha, away from family and friends.

Bounding from one tree Kakashi looked back to make sure his team was still with him. They had gone six months without being spotted, they couldn't risk anything happening now. There was much that he had to report back to Lady Tsunade, many things that he wasn't able to put into his report in fear that it may end up in the wrong hands on the way back.

The team that he had with him was the best he could ask for. Neji was more then able to keep a look out and with the help of his Byakugan, they where able to gather information on how many Ninja Orochimaru had working with him and what their levels where. Kakashi was impressed to know how far along the young man had come to using his Byakugan. He knew that Neji was the type to always improve and make himself better. Kakashi could remember back when they first took this mission, that Neji had said something about working on using the Byakugan in a different way, Kakashi had said that he would help him if he would like, he wanted to see what this man was capable of. He knew that there was no real limit to Neji, only the ones that he put on himself.

Then there was Kiba, and where ever Kiba was Akamaru was sure to follow. They where a great tracking team and as much as they loved to play pranks on others, when it came time to work, they worked hard. They where put in charge of watch out and securing the camp site, seeing has how they could smell anything coming their way up to a few hundred feet. They took turns working twelve hour sifts, that way the always stayed ahead of the enemy. Their bond had grown much over the last ten years, they could read each other like a book, and that helped when you couldn't talk, in fear of being heard.

And then there was Naruto.

The young boy that he had as a part of his Genin Team was no longer a little boy, but a Ninja that many would hate and feared to go up against in a battle or training. He had been trained under Kakashi-sensei the Great Copy Ninja, who was known around the world for his many Jutsus; and Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sannin. Not to mention the only son of the fourth Hokage, the 'Yellow Flash", and he had the sprit of the Kyubi sealed inside of him.

It was no longer kept a secret for the others what lay deep within his is body and soul, he had been able to maintain control over the Fox Demon and he have even found a way to use it's chakra when he was running low on his own. Naruto had proven time and time again that he would do anything to protect those that where close to him. Having no family by blood was hard on him as a child, however he had made a new family, made of all those that he cared about. He even told Kakashi once that he concerted the whole village his family.

"Why should those born of the same blood, be the only ones to call family." Naruto had said to Kakashi a few years ago. And he was right. For someone who was still young in the life of a ninja, he knew what being a true ninja was, and how to deal with it. He had learned a lot from Naruto, and it was Naruto who was able to help him move on from the lost of his first team, and his family. To understand that those who take on the job of being a ninja to protect their village and those that live there, know that death is very much a large part of the job. To know that at any point in life all your friends could die for their village, and that they themselves would rather die for you and you for them. That's what made the bond of all the Leaf shinobi so very rear.

Thunder rolled off the clouds as he continued to bound from tree to tree. In just a few more hours they would be back on safe grounds and they could stop for a small brake. They had left early in the morning to try and get back within two days traveling at top speeds. He knew that his team was more the able to keep up and that they where just has anxious to get home.

Back in Konoha

"Please hold still this may sting just a little." Sakura said as she was treating a young girl who had fallen and twisted her ankle trying to get away from her brother.

"Yes ma'am." Can the small, and soft voice of the girl, Shio.

Laughing Sakura looked up to the small girl. "You don't have to call me 'ma'am', makes me sound old."

"Oh I didn't mean it that way! Your to pretty to be old." Shio said blushing.

"Well thank you. Now what do you say that we get you all better so that you can go after that brother of yours?" She said as she brought her hands around Shio's swollen foot.

Nodding Shio held as still as she could. She looked down from the table that she was setting on as Sakura's hands started to turn a soft shade of green. Her little eyes could help but widen at the site, not only could she feel her ankle getting better, but she could see it.

".. wow…" was all she was able to say as she looked on.

Laughing again, Sakura finished up, taking a good look at the childes foot to make sure there was nothing left to heal.

"Well that should do it. You shouldn't feel anymore pain now and just look out where you are going, rather then where your brother is behind you." And with that she helped Shio down from the table and walked her to the door of the check up room where her father was waiting.

"She's all ready to go and run after her brother." Sakura said as she winked to Shio.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am that this village has you as a healer Sakura-san. You have such a way with children; no doubt you'll make a fine mother some day." With a bow, he took Shio's hand and walked out of the pediatrics wing of the hospital.

'Yeah but in order to be a mother, you have to have a man who loves you and who is willing to be a father…' she said to herself. With that thought she looked back to the waiting room and saw that there weren't any more young children that needed her attention.

Walking over to the desk she looked over to see Meo, the receptionist, looking over a few files. "Well Meo, I think I'm done here for now, Let me know if any more kinds come in. I'm going to head over to the recovery wing and see if I can help out there any."

"Sure thing Sakura." Meo said as she looked up with a smile. "Just please don't over due yourself, You need your rest too."

"You don't have to worry about me Meo, I know when to call it quits." Turning around with a wave she walked to the door and headed to the recovery wing. There where a few people that she had liked to check in on. One was a little boy who had been found by a team on their way back to Konoha. He was beat up real bad and he had yet to awake. She had healed all his wounds, and she knew that he would live, however he had been in a coma since he was under her care. They didn't know what his mane was, and no one in the village knew of the boy, so he must have been from another one. She had asked Tsunade to send a message to the other villages to see if any one but his description was missing, and nothing has come of it so far.

Temo, that's the name that she had given to him for the time being. He looked like a Temo, he was about ten years of age, black hair and blue eyes. She just hoped that if he still had a family, that they would step up and come find him. It broke her heart to think that he may not have a family, and as the weeks went by, it looked like that was the case.

Walking into the recovery wing she waved to other medics there and smiled as she pasted them. She walked up to the front desk and asked to see the records of Temo.

"Have there been any changes?" She asked reading over it.

"Nothing yet, I checked on him this morning and he was the same as last night." The women said.

"Ok, thank you. I'll go up and see him." With that she handed back the records and walked to Temo's room. She looked inside to see the boy that lay there, looking as though he was just sleeping. There was a possible way to wake him up using her chakra, however there was a law that prohibited the use on mind probing chakra on children under the age of 16, without a parent present. Seeing as they didn't even know the boys name and what village he came from, it was not something that could be done. She had asked Tsunade and she had said that after two full months, if no one had come forth to clam the child, that she would allow Sakura to open his mind to bring him back to the world of the living.

She only had one more month to go. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to dig him out. She rather have him wake up on his own.

Walking in the room, she opened to window to let in some of the light. "Good after noon Temo." She said with a smile. "It's a beautiful day out, a good day to go for a swim and get some ice cream. What do you say that when you get up and better, I'll talk you out to the lake and we'll swim with the others, I'm sure Naruto would love that. Then we can go get some ice cream."

She took the set next to her and continued to talk to the young boy. It was true that some people that where in comas could hear what was going on around them, and seeing as how there was no family to be heard from, she didn't want him to think that he was alone. But to let him know that he was safe and that there was no one here that was going to hurt him.

Taking a deep breath, she thought back to what the father of Shio had said, about her making a good mother. She did have dreams of some day having a family, however her role as a Shinobi came first and there wasn't time for one right now. She didn't even have time to date, let alone have a family.

It was well known that Sakura Haruno was single and there where many men that where after the twenty tree year old medic, however there weren't many who could keep up with her, and understand her. She needed someone who was strong and who knew the way of the shinobi, she needed a shinobi. Many of them, however, have taken the vow to not marry, for fear of losing their family. They knew that any mission could be their last and they didn't want to leave their wife's and husbands to worry, and what of the children? There where many clans thought that had still married and had children to carry on their family line… their blood line.

Then there was the whole 'dating' thing. She didn't want to date just to have fun, like her friend Ino. What good did it do? Just brought more pain, and hurt, something that she was fine without. The last time she fell in 'love' she not only lost her heart, but she lost a good teammate, and he almost killed another teammate and dear friend.

She had tried not to think to much about 'him' and what he was up to… it just hurt. She knew that he was no longer the same boy that trained with. She had come to trims with that years ago, but she couldn't help but feel like she could have done more… something, tried harder to keep him in the village.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thought and he looked up to see Shizune. "Good after noon Shizune, what can I help you with?"

"Oh I was just checking up on you. Lady Tsunade is worried that you are over doing it again." She spoke as she walked in and closed the door.

"Oh I'm not over doing it, just checking in on my friend here. Shizune I would like you to meat Temo, Temo this is Shizune, she is a medic-nin like me."

"So this is Temo, nice to meat you." She bowed. She looked over to Sakura and winked. She knew that she was taking Temo under her wing and looking out for him, she just hadn't had the time to meat him.

"Well Temo, I think that I should go and check on some others now, they might get jealous if they knew we where spending all this time together." Both Sakura and Shizune laughed.

Looking over him one more time she turned to the window and closed it, as the sun was setting. "Well Temo, till tomorrow, just rest and please wake up, your safe here, no one you need to fear."

Shizune looked on as Sakura brushed some hair away from his face. "You're going to make a good mother one day."

Laughing she looked over to the older woman. "You're the secant person to say that to me today." They walked out of the room closing the door and Sakura looked at her watch. It was almost seven and she had told Tsunade that she would have dinner with her and Shizune tonight.

"Well I should get home and cleaned up before dinner tonight. Where are we going do you know?"

"Nope, Lady Tsunade won't tell me."

"Yeah she wouldn't tell me either, oh well as long as they have foot, I'll be ok." They where getting close to the door. "I'll see you tonight then." And with that they walked though the doors and went separate ways.

In the forest

"Oh man, Kakashi, look at that river. Could we stop and take a dip real quick?" Asked Naruto as they slowed down.

They had made good time and were far enough away to take a small brake, they had out ran the storm, and It was getting latter in the afternoon. He looked over to the others and then stopped at Neji. He seemed to know what the older man had been asking and he activated his Byakugan.

"It looks like we are the only ones in this area. It would be safe for a short time." And before he could finish, Naruto was already stripping and making his way to the river's edge.

"Leave it to Naruto to have a moment of fun during this kind of mission." Kakashi said looking back over to the others. "Ok, well take a ten minute brake."

That's all Kiba and Akamaru needed and they too where off to join Naruto. Looking over to Neji, Kakashi raised a brow as he saw the quite man lifting his shirt off.

As Neji pulled it over his head he looked over to the team leader. "It is rather hot, and we haven't been able to bath in the last six months."

Kakashi was about to open his mouth and say something when Neji cut him off. "Rain storms don't count."

With nothing more to say, and the knowledge that he lost this fight, he to began to take his shirt off as well. As he piled his cloths he laid his face mask on top. It was known throughout the village that Kakashi always covered his face from others, so that they wouldn't mistake him as his father. It was said that he was a splitting image of his late father, and he didn't want to be known as his father's son. He wanted to make his own name, and he had.

It was rear thing to see him without his mask on and those who did see his face, where those he considered family. The men that made up his team now, where among the few which had the honor of being in his close circle.

Diving in he aloud the cool water to wash over his sweat caked body and he was temped to tell Naruto that this was a good idea. However he knew that if he did, it may go to his head.

Coming up to the surface, he looked around and saw that Kiba and Akamaru had caught some fish, enough for everyone.

'Looks like our ten minute brake turned into a thirty minute dinner.' With a sigh he made his way over to the river bank and got out. Neji and Naruto where still swimming and if he knew them, they would be racing any minute.

"Hey Neji, I challenge you to a swimming race." He heard Naruto's voice over the rushing water. "Loser has to do one hundred, one handed push ups"

"Deal" And with that said, they where off.

Walking over to gather his clothing, he looked to find that Kiba had a fire going and was already cooking the fish. The smell over took the area and he was glad that they had caught the fish. He couldn't recall the last time that he had gotten to eat fish, sometime before the mission he guessed."

"What do you think will happen?" Kiba asked out to Kakashi. "When Lady Tsunade finds out everything. What do you think will happen?"

"Whatever it is, there is going to be a war, weather we like it or not. We shouldn't have waited this long, shouldn't have let him gain that many shinobi. I only hope that there is time that we can prepare for the worst." He didn't like saying it, but it was the truth. War was coming to Konoha and there was nothing that could stop it.

"I just hope that we don't lose too many innocent lives." Kiba said as he turned the fish. He was to young to remember the last war the Leaf Village was in, true there had been many attacks in his youth, but they where all dealt with and nothing more came of it.

"Well I guess I'll have to put the whole 'starting a family' thing on hold." Kiba said as he petted Akamaru on the head.

"II gave up on that a long time ago." Kakashi said as he was pulling on his shirt. "Beside there aren't many woman that would understand the duty of a shinobi."

"Unless they where one." Kiba answered back. "I'll be the first one to say that being a Shinobi dose make it rather hard to date and have a normal relationship. But then again we became Shinobi because we didn't want to be normal."

Akamaru let out a bark, agreeing with Kiba. Both Kakashi and Kiba laughed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as he and Neji approached, Naruto grabbing the cloths that he had thrown off on his way to the river.

"Oh nothing really." Kiba said as he pulled the fish off the fire and handed one to the other men. "Who won the race?"

"It was a tie" Both Neji and Naruto said. Taking the fish that was being handed to them.

"Man, I can't wait to get home to eat romen again. I thought I was going to die, I didn't know I could go six months without it." Naruto said as he chowed down the fish that was giving to him. "Wow, Kiba this is really good."

"You know, Naruto, you won't die if you never eat romen again. It's not the source of life." Kakashi said, taking a bite of his fish.

"Yeah try going six months without your books and we'll see." Naruto fired back, pointing to the little orange book in his vest pocket.

The others looked at Kakashi and knew that he had lost this round with the blond.

"Ok, we've wasted time; we need to get back on track. We need to Konoha, as soon as we can." Kakashi said as he placed his mask back on and stood up looking up to the sky. The others finished eating and put out the fire and covered it.

"If we keep a good speed, we may be able to make it to Konoha tomorrow morning."

Making sure that they had everything and left no trace that they where there, they took off and blinding speed.

In Konoha

Laughing could be heard from behind the doors of the Hokage's office. When Tsunade has asked Sakura and Shizune to have dinner with her, they didn't know that it would be take out. However laid back it was, it was what they all needed. The three women had become very close friends and they had a bond that couldn't be broken. They hand become to be known as the Healing Three. Seeing as how they where all medic-nins first and they where the best in the village.

Sakura had to hold her sides to keep them from hurting. Tsunade had taken a bite of a extra spicy chicken, not know that it was more then what she was used to.

"How can you eat that!?" She said as she as she took a drink of water.

Shizune just smiled. "It's really not that bad." With that she took a large mouth full and began to chew. Tsunade just looked on in disbelief.

"Remind me never to try anything that she eats." She said looking at Sakura.

"I tried to worn you, but no you had to go and try it."

"Yeah, well I've learned."

They continued to eat, laughing every now and then at a joke that was told. Tsunade looked over her two students and wished that she could spare them from the storm that was about to rain down on their village. But she knew that they where both strong, and wouldn't back down, no matter what.

"Orochimaru is planning to attack Konoha." Well there it was, she knew that she had to tell them, she couldn't hide anything from them.

With a laugh Sakura took a bite of her romen, and looked over to her sensei. "That's not a very funny joke."

"It's no joke." She said looking Sakura in the eyes.

At this Sakura knew that she was not lying and that she was releasing this information before she even talk to the counsel.

"What? How do you know this? How long do we have before he attacks?" She said trying to keep it together, setting her food down; she didn't feel like eating anymore.

"The mission I send Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba was a recon mission. I sent them to Sound to see what Orochimaru had been up to. I got a report back from Kakashi, stating that there was over four hundred ninja working for him now. And with the help of Neji's blood line, we know that they range from Chuunin to ANBU. I sent Kotetsu and Izumo to go and find Jiraiya and bring him back. I plan on meeting with Shikamaru tomorrow first thing in the morning.

"I just fear that no matter how many strong Shinobi we have, we may not be able to win this thing. I shouldn't have let it get this far. I should have hunted him down and killed him when I could. I should have never turned my back on him, never should have allowed him to gain more power."

"Tsunade, it's not all your fault. He is a evil man, We weren't ready to fight him then. But we are now. We have strong shinobi again and our people are willing to fight, they are not about to lose more loved once to that man." Sakura said, as she looked her teacher in the eye.

"Sakura is right. It's a good thing that we found out now, rather then when he is attacking. We have time to get ready." Shizune added.

"I knew that you two would see some good out of this whole thing."

"Plus this gives me the chance to train with Naruto and Kakashi again. It's been a couple of years seeing as how I've been working in the hospital more." Tsunade couldn't help but smile. Sakura was always ready to take on something new, to push herself to the next limit.

"I'll also be taking to Shikamaru about who I would like to be Hokage after me, set up a chain of command . I think that it is going to be imported for the people to know who would be next in line."

Shizune and Sakura looked at each other then back to Tsunade. "We will support your choice." Shizune said looking down. The thought of someone else being Hokage scared her; In order for someone else to take that role, the previous Hokage would have to be killed, or step down. And Tsunade was not the kind to step down and leave this kind of mess for someone else to deal with.

"Lets just hope that there is still time, before everything comes crashing down."

End of Part ONE Chapter TWO


	3. I Wish I Could Say Welcome Home

**Futures Past **

**By: DanniMarie**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Tsume, Shio, Temo, and Meo however are mine, and if you would like to use them, please ask me 1st. Thank you.

**Side Note:** This is the 1st Naruto Fanfic that I have ever done, and the 1st one in a very long time. (In 5 years) Please be nice, however I would still like to hear/read, what you think and have to say about it. It's the only way to improve.

**About the Story:** This is an AU story line. I have not seen all of the shows and I have not read any of the mangas so I am unsure as to what happens in the real story line.

I do know about the Characters and I have done some reading so I hope I won't let anyone down.

In this story, there will be Adventure, Drama, Romance and a lot of other stuff. There is a main plot, with some small ones worked in to keep it going. It's going to take a few chapters to get the ball rolling and in order to allow everything to fall into place.

I love Sakura and what she stands for and I tell the truth I don't know who I am going to pear her up with, as the store builds, please let me know who you would like to see her end up with.

This Story tells about the Akatsuki and how it came to be, and the history that is behind it. About the truth behind it, and everything that they have done, it explains the history of Orochimaru, Tsunade, the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, and the leader of Akatsuki. How over time, something that started out as just a goal to become more powerful, has affected so many and started a war.

Characters that you will see in this fanfic, ranks and the ages that I'll be using…

**Akamaru:** Unknown/ Nin-Dog

**Chouji Akimichi: **24/ Jounin

**Deidara:** 27/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Gai Maito:** 38/Jounin

**Genma**35/ Special Jounin

**Ino Yamanaka:** 24/ Chuunin

**Itachi Uchiha:** 29/ANBU Caption/ Missing-Nin/ Second in Command of Akatsuki

**Izumo: **34/ Special Jounin

**Jiraiya:** Old/ Legendary Sannin

**Kabuto:** 31/ Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Kakashi Hatake: **38/ ANBU

**Kiba Inuzuka: **24/ ANBU

**Kimimaro:** 24/unknown/ works for Orochimaru

**Kisame: **38/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Kotetsu: **34/ Special Jounin

**Naruto Uzumaki: **25/ANBU

**Neji Hyuuga: **25/ ANBU

**Orochimaru:** Old/ Legendary Sannin/ Leader of Sound

**Rock Lee: **24/ Jounin

**Sakura Haruno:** 23/Special Jounin/High level Medic-Nin

**Sasuke Uchiha**: 25/ Missing-Nin (He never took the test to gain rank, fights on the level of ANBU)

**Shikamaru Nara: **25/ANBU/High Councilmen

**Shino Aburame: **25/ ANBU

**Shizune:** 35/ Special Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Tenten: **25/ Jounin

**Tobi: **24/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Tsume:** Old/ Leader of Akatsuki

**Tsunade:** Old/Hokage

**Zetsu: **Unknown/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Part ONE**

**Chapter ****THREE**

**"I Wish I Could Say Welcome Home"**

Pulling back the shower curtain, Sakura grabber her towel and began to dry off. She hadn't been able to sleep and saw no point in staying in bed when the sun was coming over the horizon. So much was on her mind, everything that was said last night, and the things that were not spoken of. Securing the towel around her small frame she stepped out of the bath, and picked up another towel to dry off her hair.

She didn't see any point in keeping it short; she was no longer fighting in the field, so she had grown it out. When she was working at the hospital she would pull it back in a braid and pin it up, it worked and it was nice to know that she was able to let it down when she wanted to.

"Guess I'll have to think about cutting it again." She said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She knew that before this whole thing was over, she would be fighting and the last thing she wanted was for her hair to get in the way and slow her down.

After drying off she walked out of the bathroom and walked to her room, passing Naruto's room. They had decided to move in together, seeing as how nether one had any family, and they didn't like to be alone. Even though Naruto and Sakura where never really there at the same time, the thought of some one else living there was all they needed.

At first everyone thought there was something going on between the two, then as time went on they saw the saw it more as a brother/sister relationship, it was well known that they loved each other and they would do anything to protect the other.

Soon after they had moved in, Sakura noticed that she was getting asked out less and less. At first she was mad, knowing that they where afraid of Naruto. Then as time went on, it didn't bother her so much. She didn't want to be with someone who was afraid of her friends… and family.

Dropping the towel on her bed she turned to her closet to find something to wear. Being her day off she knew she could wear whatever she felt like, but she also knew that a lot could happen today. Kakashi and the others could make it back anytime within the next two days, and Jiraiya was due at any time today. And then there was the council, seeing as how she was the next best Medic-Nin after Tsunade, there was a big chance that she would be called in to be a part of the planning.

She was never one to get all dressed up for the higher up's, heck she was the student of the Hokage! Looking and seeing her dirty green cargo shorts, she pulled them out along with a white tank. After putting her clothes one she walked back to the bath room to do her hair and brush her teeth.

Looking in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile back. She was one of the few women that didn't have to wear any make-up, her skin was perfect. Due to all the training outside and swimming she did on her free time, she was a nice tan, not the pale white shade she was in her youth.

After she was done in the bath room she walked to the third room in the small house. Naruto had thought that it would be a good idea to have a weapons room… and she didn't want to tell him that she had always wanted one, so they left the last room to be just that.

Walking in the room and looking over to the far wall, she saw many weapons that they shared, small and large shurikens, kunai knives, knuckle knives, swords and even a sickle and chain. They had trained with all of them so they would never be caught unprepared. On the wall next to it where shelves that held the other items they used, bombs, tags, and scrolls. It had been a while since that had to rely on bombs and tags, they had both come so far in their training, and they didn't plan on stopping any time soon.

She picked up three kunai knives and put them down around her ankle, inside her boot. She knew to never, ever leave the house without some kind of weapon. Plus Naruto would flip out if he knew that she was walking around without anything to defend herself with.

Having everything she needed she walked out of the weapons room and closed the door, turning and walking past the kitchen making her way to the front door. She knew that it was still very early and not many people would be up at this time, normal people anyway. Shinobi where always up and training, or working on small missions.

'Might as well go for a walk, no telling how many more day's I'll have to be able to do what it want." Walking out of the house she made her way to the outside of the village. She liked it better there, not so loud.

As she was walking she looked on as she saw three young Genin training. She missed those days, where she would train with her team. Somehow she always got stuck setting and watching Naruto and Sasuke fight while Kakashi read his book. She knew that when the teams where picked, there would be many times that she would be left out, or left behind. Those days where over now and the others knew that she wasn't someone to get into a fight with. She wasn't that strong with Taijutsu, or Genjutsu but her Ninjutsu and her ability to heal with her chakra was something not many others could claim.

She found herself walking though the small wooded area that was inside the walls of Konoha. It was a well known fact that she loved it here, if you couldn't find her at the hospital, or with Tsunade she was more then likely here. Walking over to a old tree she sat down and took a deep breath. It was times like this that she had made up her mind about doing everything she could to make sure that they made it out of this war alive.

"Sakura Haruno, Lady Tsunade would like to speak with you in her office right away." Came the voice of a ANBU member standing on a tree to her left.

"Oh, ok. Let her know that I'm on my way." With that she stood up and dusted her rear off.

"I was given orders to escort you back."

With a sigh she nodded and jumped into the tree, following the man in the wolf mask. They had made it back to the Hokage's tower in no time and rather then clime the stairs and go though the front door, she jumped though the window, knowing that it wasn't closed.

Landing on both feet she walked over to see Tsunade looking over some scrolls. In front of her was Shizune, setting on a chair, waiting for Tsunade to finish reading.

Walking around the desk and smiling to the other women she took the set next to her, in front of their Kage.

Taking a deep breath and looking up she saw Sakura there. "I'm glad that both of you where able to come so soon, I'm sorry for calling you so early this morning."

"It's ok, I was already up." Sakura said, leaving out the part of her not sleeping.

"As you both know I am planning on talking to the council about the report Kakashi sent to me. I will also announce the chain of command that I feel is the best, and then we'll get started on the planning. I don't want anything to get left out. There is much work to do and I feel that we need to get started as soon as we can, and that would be today." Standing up she moved around her desk and walked over to the door. "I would like for you two to be there, I need you to hear everything and please don't be afraid to speak up if you feel the need."

"Yes ma'am" they both said and stood to follow her out of the office and down the hall to the large Council Hall. As they entered, she could tell that some of the men in the room where not to happy about being there early on a Saturday.

Lady Tsunade made her as to the front and took a set, as the Hokage she took the front chair that over looked the Hall. When the others saw the look on her face, they knew that something was going on, she had something important to say.

To her right was Shikamaru, and to her left was a open chair, that would be for Jiraiya, however he hasn't gotten back yet.

"I'm sorry to have to call you all in on your day off and so early. As some of you know I sent a small team to look into what the Land of Sound has been up to, why they have been so quite the last few years. I'm afraid that it is something that I should have done a long time ago."

Taking a deep breath to calm herself before she told them the worst of it.

"I received a report back from Kakashi," At this there was a small mummer, everyone knew that the copy-nin wasn't one to do reports. "It would seem that Orochimaru has been gathering and training Ninja for war."

"WHAT!"

"How could this be?"

"War?! When?!"

The hall come alive with the men as they stood up and voiced their feelings on the matter. The only one that she really lessened to was the one on her right side.

"How troublesome"

"It would seem that he has somewhere close to four hundred trained Ninja." She looked over the Hall to see then council men where lessoning to everything she had to say. "The team has not yet returned and I'm sure that there is much that was left out. I couldn't wait till they got back to inform you of the attack that could be on it's way."

"At this time, I would like to withdraw all our shinobi that are on other missions and bring them home, and until we know further, there well be no missions unless passed by me. As soon as Kakashi and the other get back and I have a full report, I will announce to the village that we are on Code Black. I want to see all the shelters and make sure that they are in good use; I won't accept the death of one innocent life."

"All teams and squads are to train daily, I myself will be among those training. I am not going to stand back and allow Orochimaru to come into this village and have a war."

The men looked confused. "And what are we going to do if something was to happen to you Lady Hokage?" She couldn't tell who asked it, but the men all nodded.

"To tell you the truth, I don't plan on making it out of this war, and if I do, I plan on stepping down allowing the new Hokage to take over."

"But how is going to be the next Hokage?"

Again taking a deep breath, she looked to the back of the room at Sakura and Shizune. "After much thought, I have decided that Naruto Uzumaki would be the best for the job."

She was waiting for them to yell, to scream at her for picking him, but nothing. The seemed to be thinking it over.

In the back of the room, Sakura couldn't breath. She had picked Naruto, she was so happy for her friend. She had known how much he had dreamed of become the protector of the village. Even after everything he went though as a child, she still pushed himself to be the strongest.

"Because we are going into a time of war, and I know Naruto, I have to think that something could happen to him, before he has the chance to claim the title, so I have to though of two other people who would be perfect should anything befall Uzumaki."

Sakura and Shizune looked at each other and then back to Tsunade. They had know that she was going to pick a chain, but she didn't know who she was thinking about.

"Shikamaru Nara and Sakura Haruno."

At this, Shikamaru looked over to Tsunade and then to the back of the room at Sakura. He had never thought of being asked to he Hokage, and it sounded like he wasn't even being asked.

In the back Sakura looked like she was going to pass out. She had never thought that Tsunade would see her as one to be a leader. What was she thinking! 'I can't be Hokage… I can't be Hokage… I can't be Hokage' was all that was running though her head.

Her thoughts come to a stop when the Council Hall doors opened and in walked non other the Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sannins. "I hope I didn't miss the party?"

Somewhere outside of the village

'We made good time' thought Kakashi as the walls of Konoha came into view. As soon as they got inside the gate they where met by two ANBU members wearing masks.

"Kakashi, you and your team are to head to the Hokage's tower right away."

"Well so much for getting some lunch." Naruto said as he scratched his head, with a smile.

They all made there way to the tower and walked to Tsunade's office, looking around for the Hokage. "Lady Hokage is addressing the council; I'll let her know that you are here." And with that the two masked men left.

Back in the Council Hall

"I agree with Jiraiya-san, we need to call in all favors due to us. We can't rely on just our ninja, what about Gaara?"

A council man asked taking a set again after he was done talking. Jiraiya had taken his set next to Tsunade who had filled him in on everything that he missed. He thought that it was important to call in help if need be.

"I am not going to drag anyone into this war without good reason. I'll only know if we are going to need help after I have the full report from the team. Till then no one is to discuses this with other villages. Our team went six months without being spotted and I will not let the enemy think that we are to weak to fight back."

She was going to keep on, however she saw the two ANBU that she had put at the gate to bring back Kakashi and the team.

Looking over to Shikamaru and Jiraiya, the stood. "It would seem that they have arrived home rather early, please allow us to talk with them, we will reconvene tomorrow morning. Please try not to discuses this with your families till we have a plan. I'll see you all tomorrow morning at seven o'clock."

Steeping out of the room, she let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. The other council men slowly left the room after her.

"Let go find out what we are in for." She said as she opened her office door. What greeted almost put a smile on her face. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru where all pasted out on the floor, drool starting to some out of there mouths.

Kakashi was leaning ageist the wall closest to her deck, and Neji was setting in the chair across from him.

She made her was to her desk and flopped down in her chair. "I'm glad you all made it back save, and unharmed."

At the sound of her voice, the sleeping men, and dog, woke up. They looked around to see that Jiraiya was walking in followed by Shikamaru, Sakura, and then Shizune. Seeing Sakura, Naruto jumped up and grabbed her in a big bear hug.

"Oh man, I missed you!" He said, putting her down.

"I missed you two Naruto. I'm glad you back safe. I just wish I could say welcome home."

"Kakashi, I have told then everything that was in your report, I'm sure however there was much that you where not able to put in it due to time. Please tell us everything, don't leave anything out."

As everyone got into the room, Jiraiya closed the door and leaned against it. Neji stood, offering the chair that he was setting in to Sakura, Shizune took other one. Neji walked to the back of the room and stood next to the older man.

"As I said in the report, Sound is getting ready for war. We know that they have been training everyday ten to twelve hours a day. It was hard to find Orochimaru himself, but we did see him a couple of times. It would seem that he still has no use of his arms, no matter how long Kabuto has worked on them, it's far outside his chakra levels to fix it."

"Well that's some good news." She thought as she began to run her head, she felt a headache coming on.

Kakashi stopped for a minute and looked at the others in the room, then stopped and look at Sakura. 'She's not going to like this next part.' He thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he knew he needed before he went on.

"During the time we spent on our mission, we… observed … the training of Sasuke. Orochimaru has been teaching him the forbidden Jutsus and he has some of them mastered already. Orochimaru knows that he can't when this fight without his arms, so he has been training Sasuke to do all the fighting."

The room was quite, they all knew that Sasuke had left in order to gain power to kill his brother, but in doing so he had sold his soul to the devil, and has turned his back on those that loved him. He had walked so far down that path that there was no turning back.

"He is also growing frustrated with Kabuto. It has been seven years and he has not been able to help him. The time that we spent there, we saw them bring in many other doctors and medic-nin to try and see if they could help, but when they where not able to, he let the others use them as target practice."

"How could he be so cruel?" Shizune said out loud.

"So he has been teaching Sasuke the forbidden Jutsus and he is in need of a medic."

"It would seem that he is waiting till he has his arms before he attacks us." Neji added.

"Tsunade, you and Sakura are the only two that would have a chance at fixing his arms, and he knows not to ask you again." Jiraiya said after Neji. At this every one looked to Sakura.

"Well he can forget about it. I kill myself before I allow him to use me to fix his arms. I'm not going to help that basterd." Sakura was not one to be pushed around, and she wouldn't help the enemy no matter what.

"Like to see him try and get his hands on her, I'll rip his arms off before he gets near her. Then he won't have to worry about her healing them." Naruto said, he didn't like the thought of that evil man getting near his friend. He had seen what he did to those others; he wouldn't allow that to happen to her.

Looking up she looked at Naruto and saw that he was dead serious. She didn't doubt that he would use all his chakra and that of the nine tail fox to fight Orochimaru to protect the village.

She then turned to the others. Neji was hard to read, but the look on his face was one that was rear, he didn't like the thought of Sound going after Sakura.

Kiba was growling at the thought, and Akamaru walked over to Sakura and laid down beside her as to say that he was going to fight too.

"Oh come on guys, he's not that stupid to some all this way just for me to heal his arms. I'll be fine." Sakura said, trying to calm everyone down.

"Kakashi, is that all?" Asked Shikamaru, who had been watching everything from the corner.

With a nod, he closed his one eye and sat down on the floor, his legs rather tried.

"Thank you." Tsunade said looking at the tired men in her office. "I know that you all would like to get home, shower and eat, but before you do I must inform you of a decision that I have made and already spoke to the council about."

"After I received your report, and after much thought, I have chosen the next Hokage, to take my place after this war is over, or should I die before then."

Everyone sat up, knowing how important this was. Those who knew looked to each other not wishing to give it away. Naruto looked up and then to Jiraiya, everyone knew how much he had waited and how hard he worked to have the chance to be Hokage.

"After thinking things over, I found that there where three people that would fit into the role and who knew what it meant to lead the village, to think of others first and to always be a team player. I have chosen Naruto Uzumaki to be the Sixth Hokage."

As soon as his name was said, everyone in the room turned to look at him, they where expecting him to jump up and scream 'I told you so!' But what they saw, assured them that this was the right choice.

Head bent down, and tears falling from his eyes. "Thank you." Was all he could say, he was so over whelmed he didn't know what more to say. His long life dream had finally happened.

"Should anything happen to Naruto, Shikamaru would then take over."

"Just more paper work to do, how troublesome." Was all he said.

"And to be on the safe side I have chosen one more to end the chain of command. Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi couldn't have been more proud. Two out of tree of his students where in line to be Hokage. He knew that it had been a dream come true for Naruto, this being something he had worked so hard to gain. Looking over to Sakura, he could fell the doubt coming off her in waves. It was clear that she didn't see herself as the leader of the village.

"Let's just hope we don't have to use the chain. Now everyone get out of my office. Go home, rest and clean up. I want you to be at the council meeting in the morning. Please don't be late." She said, the last part looking right at Kakashi.

They all stood and walked out the door, only Jiraiya remaining. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, looking at her. He could see that she was worried.

"Nothing some alcohol won't cure." She laughed and pulled out a bottle. "Would you care to join me?"

"I don't mind if I do." He said shutting the door and walking over to take a set, leaning over to grab a glass.

"Jiraiya? Where are Kotetsu and Izumo?" Tsunade asked, after thinking about it.

Laughing and taking a drink, he looked back at the women that he had grown to love. "They couldn't keep up. They should be back before sunset."

End of Part ONE Chapter THREE


	4. You Have A What!

**Futures Past **

**By: DanniMarie**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Tsume, Shio, Temo, and Meo however are mine, and if you would like to use them, please ask me 1st. Thank you.

**Side Note:** This is the 1st Naruto Fanfic that I have ever done, and the 1st one in a very long time. (In 5 years) Please be nice, however I would still like to hear/read, what you think and have to say about it. It's the only way to improve.

**About the Story:** This is an AU story line. I have not seen all of the shows and I have not read any of the mangas so I am unsure as to what happens in the real story line.

I do know about the Characters and I have done some reading so I hope I won't let anyone down.

In this story, there will be Adventure, Drama, Romance and a lot of other stuff. There is a main plot, with some small ones worked in to keep it going. It's going to take a few chapters to get the ball rolling and in order to allow everything to fall into place.

I love Sakura and what she stands for and I tell the truth I don't know who I am going to pare her up with, as the store builds, please let me know who you would like to see her end up with.

This Story tells about the Akatsuki and how it came to be, and the history that is behind it. About the truth behind it, and everything that they have done, it explains the history of Orochimaru, Tsunade, the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, and the leader of Akatsuki. How over time, something that started out as just a goal to become more powerful, has affected so many and started a war.

Characters that you will see in this fanfic, ranks and the ages that I'll be using…

**Akamaru:** Unknown/ Nin-Dog

**Chouji Akimichi: **24/ Jounin

**Deidara:** 27/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Gai Maito:** 38/Jounin

**Genma**35/ Special Jounin

**Ino Yamanaka:** 24/ Chuunin

**Itachi Uchiha:** 29/ANBU Caption/ Missing-Nin/ Second in Command of Akatsuki

**Izumo: **34/ Special Jounin

**Jiraiya:** Old/ Legendary Sannin

**Kabuto:** 31/ Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Kakashi Hatake: **38/ ANBU

**Kiba Inuzuka: **24/ ANBU

**Kimimaro:** 24/unknown/ works for Orochimaru

**Kisame: **38/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Kotetsu: **34/ Special Jounin

**Naruto Uzumaki: **25/ANBU

**Neji Hyuuga: **25/ ANBU

**Orochimaru:** Old/ Legendary Sannin/ Leader of Sound

**Rock Lee: **24/ Jounin

**Sakura Haruno:** 23/Special Jounin/High level Medic-Nin

**Sasuke Uchiha**: 25/ Missing-Nin (He never took the test to gain rank, fights on the level of ANBU)

**Shikamaru Nara: **25/ANBU/High Councilmen

**Shino Aburame: **25/ ANBU

**Shizune:** 35/ Special Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Tenten: **25/ Jounin

**Tobi: **24/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Tsume:** Old/ Leader of Akatsuki

**Tsunade:** Old/Hokage

**Zetsu: **Unknown/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Part ONE**

**Chapter FOUR**

**"You Have A What?!****" **

"Oh man it feels so good to be home." Naruto said as he walked in after Sakura.

"What, are you saying that you don't like sleeping up in a tree and on the hard earth floor?" Sakura laughed as she walked into the kitchen and opened some cabinets, to see that there was nothing in them. "You got back before I could go shopping. Guess we'll have to go out to eat."

"Good, all I want is ramen!"

"After six months that's all you can think about?" She looked over to see him laughing and scratching his head. "Go take a shower, and get all cleaned up and then we'll go eat."

Before she could say anything else, she heard the shower running. "Same old Naruto"

In the Land of Sound

"Kabuto" Came the smooth voice of the 'Snake Lord'. Darkness filled the room, lately Orochimaru had a dislike to light, and being outside in the day time.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto said as he bowed.

"Have you found another medic to fix my arms?" Kabuto could hear the warring tone in his voice.

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm afraid that there is only one that can heal your arms, and she had already turned you down."

"Yes, Tsunade." He walked closer to the young man that he had trusted this far. "I have a mission for you then Kabuto, go to the Hidden Leaf Village and find out what Tsunade's new weakness is. I will not stand for you to fail me anymore. If you do not find anything that I can use, then do yourself a favor and kill yourself. If you come back to me without anything, I'll do worse then kill you. Do you understand?"

Taking a deep breath Kabuto knew that this was not the time to mess up. He had known for the last few years that he had been falling out of Lord Orochimaru's favor. With that Sasuke kid around, Orochimaru was spending less and less time with him, and more time training that brat.

"Yes sir, I'll leave right away." And with that he was out the door and making his way to his room to gather the few things he would need.

"Running another eared for the Master?" Kabuto stopped in his tracks and turned around to see non other then the brat.

"You would like that wouldn't you? More time to be trained by the Lord of Snakes himself." He sneered. It wasn't a secret that the two men hated each other with a passion.

"What can I say, whenever you're around you seem to upset him." Sasuke said walking up to him, as he was getting ready to pass him.

"Well, I'm on a mission that will but me back in his favor. I'm going to get Tsunade to fix his arms."

"I heard that she really did a number on you the last time you went up agents her." He let out an evil laugh. "Good luck with that." With that he was down the hall and out of site.

"I hate that man." Turning around he made it to his room and grabbed his things and wasted no time in leaving. He could make it to the village in about three days, and he didn't want to waste any time. He needed to be back in the favor of his lord.

Back in Konoha

She couldn't eat another bit, Naruto on the other hand was going on his fourth bowl of romen, and it looked like he could very well eat another two.

"Naruto you need to slow down, it's not going anywhere." Sakura said trying to get the man in front of her to slow down and breath.

He had grown into quite the handsome man. Standing at a good six foot five, he was a man to turn heads. His hair was still as blond as always, and he had grown it out, trying to look like the fourth Hokage. His eyes, could make any female melt and he still smiled like a little boy.

He mumbled something; however she wasn't able to understand it due to his full mouth. She just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Swallowing and setting the bowl down, he looked at her. "Sorry, I didn't now how mush I missed it. Kind' a foolish of me."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just glad your home." She said laughing at him. There was no way that she could ever be made or upset at him… even if they where playing.

"So what have you been up to in the last six months that I've been gone?" He asked as he was trying to flag down the waiter for another bowl.

"Nothing much. Just working at the hospital and keeping out of trouble. Oh and then there is Temo."

At the mention of a male, Naruto looked at her like she grew another head. "WHAT! I'm gone for six months and when I get back you have a boyfriend! What the Hell! Who is he, is he a ninja? How did you meat, when do I get to meat him?" He was going about a mile a second and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Naruto, calm down. It's not what you think." And before she went any further she got an idea. "If you would like to meat him we could go right now, I know were to find him."

"Hell yeah I want to meat this guy! Waiter!" He yelled across the small restraint. "Forget that last order, bring me the check."

She couldn't stop laughing; he was going to forgo ramen to meat her 'boyfriend'. This was just to much fun to pass up. The waiter come up and handed the check to Naruto. Looking at it he pulled out the money needed and placed it on the table and jumped up.

"Ok let's go. Lead the way." He said leading her to the door as she got up.

As they where walking, she looked over to Naruto and couldn't help but smile. He was going to make a great Hokage.

"How dose it feel?" She asked. "To know that you are going to be the next Hokage?"

He stopped and looked at her, all laughing aside. "To tell you the truth, I'm scared. I don't want to let everyone down."

"Naruto, you have never let anyone down, and you aren't going to. Lady Tsunade chose you because she knew that you would be the best man for the job. You would do anything for the people in this village, and your friends. You don't need to worry about it."

Taking her in his arms he hugged her. "Thank you Sakura." He let her go. Whenever he was unsure about something he could always count on Sakura to cheer him up. "Let go find this 'boyfriend' of yours."

They made their way to the hospital and Naruto looked at her like he was lost. Was he a doctor? "Um, Sakura? Why are we at the hospital?"

"Because this is where Temo is." She said with a smile.

They walked in and she waved to the nurse and some of the others walking in the halls. As they got closer to his room, she walked right in, holding the door for Naruto. He walked in and looked around, seeing the bed with a child in it.

"Hello Temo, how are you doing today? I brought a friend that I would like for you to meat." Looking over to Naruto she saw the wells tuning in his head. "Naruto, I would like you to meat Temo, he's been here a little over a month now." She said with a smile.

"Nice to meat ya." He said walking up to the bed side to gain a better view of the boy.

Walking around, Sakura pulled over another chair was in the corner. "Have a seat." She said to Naruto, as she sat in what had become her chair. "To tell you the truth, his name isn't Temo, I don't know what it is. A group found him on their way back from a mission all beat up. No one knows where he is from, and if he has any family. And because of the law, I can't force him out of the coma."

"Man, the poor guy. I bet his family must be worried."

"Yeah, I've tried everything to find them, but nothing has come up so far. I just have to wait." She said as she looked over to him lying there in the bed.

They just sat there in the quit room, it was kind of nice, just setting there, not feeling like something had to be said.

"So I take it that you don't have a boyfriend." Naruto asked. He had to know.

Laughing she shook her hear. "No I don't have a boyfriend. I don't have the time for one anyway. Besides not many men out there would like the fact that they're girlfriend has more control over there chakra then most."

"Well then you just need to find someone stronger then you." He said, not really thinking about what he was saying.

"Oh and who would that be?" she looked over to him.

"Well lets see here, there is Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Myself, Kakashi, oh and lets not forget Jiraiya." He said as he began to laugh as he said the last two.

"Shikamaru is to lazy, Neji is to quit, Kiba…. Kiba is just to Kiba… and do I really need to get into Kakashi and Jiraiya?" She asked.

"Hey you forgot about me!"

"No I didn't, you where never a option" She said laughing.

"Oh that hurts" He said jokingly, as he pulled at his heart.

They sat there a while longer laughing and talking, till it was getting later in the afternoon. After saying their goodbyes to Temo, they walked out of the hospital.

"Hey I'm going to head over to bug Kakashi, and the others, maybe get one of them to train with me." Naruto said as they walked on.

"Ok, I should go shopping and get some food for the house, and don't worry, I'll get romen. Just don't over do it with the guys, I don't want to have to heal any of you."

"Ah, you take all the fun out of it." He wined.

Laughing they walked a little further to the Hyuuga's Clan estates. As they walked though the front gates they saw Neji and Kiba already doing some light training.

Sakura couldn't help but look on at the two men, they where no longer young boys anymore then Naruto was. They had both grown into fine young men, and it didn't help that they were training without there shirts on.

"Hey guys!" He waved as he walked over to them, they stopped training to look who was headed there way.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled back, and then when he saw Sakura he ran up to her and grabbed her hand, kissing it. "And how is the lovely Sakura doing?"

Trying not to turn as red as to cherry, she smiled. "I'm doing fine. I'm just dropping Naruto of to play." She said looking over to the blond; he stuck his tough out at her.

"Good afternoon, Sakura." Neji said as he walked over and bowed.

"Good Afternoon Neji." She said bowing back. "Well I should get going, I would like to get the shopping done before it gets to dark. Please don't train to hard."

She turned around to leave as she saw Kakashi pooffing in. As they where passing, she looked back to get a last look of the group, only to see that they where still looking at her walking away. Caught off guard she sent them a wave as she turned around the gate.

With a sigh Naruto looked at Kiba. "Ok so what the deal with kissing her hand?"

"What? Oh come on, don't tell me that you didn't want to?!" He said in his defense.

"Just don't let it happen again." He said, getting his point across.

"Your can't chase every guy off Naruto." He spoke up, turning around.

"I know that! But I can try!"

"Naruto, she is an adult, she can decide how is worth her time, and who isn't." Kakashi added.

"Yeah and we saw how good that ended." Everyone knew that he was talking about Sasuke.

"That was when we where kids, I thought that she was over him?" Neji asked.

"Yeah then why hasn't she dated anyone then." Naruto asked to group of men.

"Maybe because you chase them all off." Kiba said under his breath.

"She needs someone who can take care of her, not run off whenever there is a fight. If they fun from me, they don't deserve her." Said Naruto, passion filling his words.

They all knew the feelings that he had for her, even if she didn't return them. He was going to be happy, if she was happy.

"Well I'm sure there is someone out there that well steal her heart some day. Who know it may even be me." Kakashi said as he jumped in the air, ready for the attack that he knew was coming.

"Kakashi! Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he chased after the older man.

"Some things never change." Neji said as he looked back over to Kiba.

End of Part ONE Chapter FOUR


	5. Prepare for War!

**Futures Past **

**By: DanniMarie**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters.

Tsume, Shio, Temo, and Meo however are mine, and if you would like to use them, please ask me 1st. Thank you.

**Side Note:** This is the 1st Naruto Fanfic that I have ever done, and the 1st one in a very long time. (In 5 years) Please be nice, however I would still like to hear/read, what you think and have to say about it. It's the only way to improve.

**About the Story:** This is an AU story line. I have not seen all of the shows and I have not read any of the mangas so I am unsure as to what happens in the real story line.

I do know about the Characters and I have done some reading so I hope I won't let anyone down.

In this story, there will be Adventure, Drama, Romance and a lot of other stuff. There is a main plot, with some small ones worked in to keep it going. It's going to take a few chapters to get the ball rolling and in order to allow everything to fall into place.

I love Sakura and what she stands for and I tell the truth I don't know who I am going to pear her up with, as the store builds, please let me know who you would like to see her end up with.

This Story tells about the Akatsuki and how it came to be, and the history that is behind it. About the truth behind it, and everything that they have done, it explains the history of Orochimaru, Tsunade, the 4th Hokage, Jiraiya, and the leader of Akatsuki. How over time, something that started out as just a goal to become more powerful, has affected so many and started a war.

Characters that you will see in this fanfic, ranks and the ages that I'll be using…

**Akamaru:** Unknown/ Nin-Dog

**Chouji Akimichi: **24/ Jounin

**Deidara:** 27/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Gai Maito:** 38/Jounin

**Genma**35/ Special Jounin

**Ino Yamanaka:** 24/ Chuunin

**Itachi Uchiha:** 29/ANBU Caption/ Missing-Nin/ Second in Command of Akatsuki

**Izumo: **34/ Special Jounin

**Jiraiya:** Old/ Legendary Sannin

**Kabuto:** 31/ Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Kakashi Hatake: **38/ ANBU

**Kiba Inuzuka: **24/ ANBU

**Kimimaro:** 24/unknown/ works for Orochimaru

**Kisame: **38/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Kotetsu: **34/ Special Jounin

**Naruto Uzumaki: **25/ANBU

**Neji Hyuuga: **25/ ANBU

**Orochimaru:** Old/ Legendary Sannin/ Leader of Sound

**Rock Lee: **24/ Jounin

**Sakura Haruno:** 23/Special Jounin/High level Medic-Nin

**Sasuke Uchiha**: 25/ Missing-Nin (He never took the test to gain rank, fights on the level of ANBU)

**Shikamaru Nara: **25/ANBU/High Councilmen

**Shino Aburame: **25/ ANBU

**Shizune:** 35/ Special Jounin/ Medic-Nin

**Temo:** 10

**Tenten: **25/ Jounin

**Tobi: **24/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

**Tsume:** Old/ Leader of Akatsuki

**Tsunade:** Old/Hokage

**Zetsu: **Unknown/ Missing-Nin/ Member of Akatsuki

_**This chapter is for '10tesleaf', thank you so very much for letting me know what you thought of the story so far, I hope that you like this chapter. Again, thank you so very much.**_

**Part ONE**

**Chapter FIVE**

**"Prepare For War"**

"Shizune, would you please send these scrolls to every head member of every clan." Tsunade asked as she handed her twenty small scrolls. She had been up all night writing all the scrolls by hand, Jiraiya held as much he could. She had insisted they know in full what was going on, and had asked that they all be present at the meeting that would take place in a few hours.

"Yes ma'am." Without wasting any time she took the scrolls and left.

"You should go home and shower before you have to address the village." Jiraiya said looking over this old teammate.

"I don't have time to take a shower, there is still too much I need to get done before the meeting." She answered still reading over some more scrolls.

With a sigh he walked around the desk and picked her up, not lessening to her telling him to out her down, he walked over to the window and jumped out, making his way to her house. Once he got there he put her down and looked at her.

"Oh look, how did we get here? Well seeing as how we are here, you should go in and take a shower and relax of then next few hours." Before she could argue with him, he was gone.

"Crazy old man." She thought to herself. "What would I do without him?"

Some where outside Konoha

Jumping from tree to tree Kabuto took his time thinking about how he was going to get into the village. He was a known criminal, and he was more then wanted in Konoha. So he thought it best to stop by a small village the was on the outskirts and see if he could pick up on any rumors that where floating around; something, anything to give him a way in.

Leaping from the tree to the ground he looked around to see if there was anyone around, and did a jutsu to hide who se was. Instead of having silver hair and blue eyes, he took on black hair and brown eyes, nothing that would turn any heads. He also took off his gear and put it into a pack and pulled out a long traveling cloak.

Walking into the village, he looked around and saw that everyone keeping to there own business.

"Hey you there, are you lost?" Came a voice behind him, he knew that he had to come up with something fast or he would be found out.

"Oh, I'm not from around here, I'm here looking for someone." He said, lying came easy to him and it was something that he was good at.

"Oh you must be looking for that boy." The man said walking up to him. "The one that was found outside of Konoha about a month ago, poor kid was in really bad shape. I hear that he has been under the care of Konoha's top medic."

"Lady Tsunade, yes I have heard of her."

"No, not her, she is far too busy with running the village to do things like that. Her student, Sakura Haruno has been taking care of him. She has been trying real hard to find his family." The man said with a smile.

'Oh this is way too good.' Kabuto thought to himself. "Oh it good to know that he has been taken care of, I'm his uncle, I've been looking for him for some time now." He said acting like a great weight had been lifted.

"Well I'll tell you what, I was just on my way to the village to gather some things, why don't you come with me and I'll walk to the hospital. If you haven't been to Konoha before you could be lost real fast.

"Oh I don't want to bother you. I'm sure I can find it on my own."

"Oh no, It'll have someone nice to talk to on the way there." The older man said.

'You have no idea.' Kabuto thought. This was going better then he would have liked it to have. Not only was he going to walk right into the village, he had already found out that Tsunade had thought someone else how to heal as good as her… and not only that… it was Sakura… Sasuke's old teammate and best friend to the Kyubi container.

They walked to the man's house where he grabbed a few things and then they where off.

Inside the Council Hall

"What do you mean?" A councilman asked as he stood.

"I mean that this isn't going to be a easy battle, it's going to be a war! Orochimaru has been teaching Sasuke all his forbidden jutsu's, we won't be just fighting Orochimaru, but someone who could very well be stronger then him. We need to be ready for anything." Tsunade said. It had only been a few minutes and they had already started to question her. She was glad the she had taken that shower…. She would never have been able to last this long had she not taken it.

Looking around she saw that all the head clan members where on one side, the councilmen on another and the squad leaders in the back. Shikamaru was on her right and where Jiraiya was yesterday sat Naruto. Sakura was in the back taking everything in, waiting for her time to step in to say something if it was needed.

"And what are we going to do to get ready for it, Lady Tsunade?" Came the voice of one of the clan members. Before she could say anything, Naruto took this as his queue to step in.

"We train and train hard. Every Genin, Chuunin, Jounin and ANBU well be training every day, however they well not be training with the same team every day. Each ANBU member will over see the training and make sure that everything is balanced. I think it is also very important that one member of each team train in the art of healing. Right now we only have a hand full of medic-nins who know what they are doing. There is going to come a time when Lady Tsunade and Sakura are not going to be able to heal, so we need ninja to be able to not only heal themselves, but other's."

"I know that you all have questions, but we have told you everything that we, ourselves know. We are just wasting time here sitting around." He addressed the council.

Those who knew him couldn't help but smile. He had just proven to the whole room why Lady Tsunade had chosen him to be the Sixth Hokage.

"Naruto is right." Shikamaru said standing up. "We are wasting time." And before anyone knew what was going on, he had gotten up, and walked over to the door, Naruto following. Soon the rest of the Shinobi in the room stood, bowing to the councilmen, and then walked out.

"Well it looks like that ends the meeting." Jiraiya said as he looked to Sakura.

"Yeah, guess I get to play teacher." She laughed. She knew that Shizune, Lady Tsunade, and herself where the only ones that could really teach what the others need to know.

In a Cave Somewhere in the Land of Rock

"You're late." A calm yet strong voice said.

Bowing a figure in a black cloak with red clouds, stopped with his partner close behind him. "I am sorry for being so late, yeah. It would seem that we may have a small problem."

"What Deidara is trying to say, Lord, is Orochimaru has a small army now. Not that it's a big deal to us, more for us to kill, but we didn't want to do anything without your orders. Sir." The man said that was standing behind Deidara.

Looking back to the Deidara, the man stood up from where he was sitting, the others in the room also stood. "Is this true Deidara?" He asked as he walked around the two men. "Is Orochimaru stupid in thinking that a small army will keep us from getting the ring back?"

The others gave a small laugh.

"Um, I don't think that's why he has a army, I mean we all know that he is scared of us, well ok not all of us, but Itachi." Deidara said. "It looks like he is planning on attacking. We don't know who, but he has been training Sasuke himself, so it would be safe to say that he may be after The Leaf Village."

At the sound of his brothers name Itachi let out a small growl. IT was clear to everyone in the room, that he wasn't pleased in what he had learned.

"This could work for us." He walked back over to his chair and sat down. "We will let Orochimaru attack the Hidden Leaf Village, and then when they defeat him, as he slithers away, all we need to do is walk up and pull it off his finger."

End of Part ONE Chapter FIVE


	6. The Plan

**Futures Past **

**By: DanniMarie**

The Stage has now been set, I'm sorry that it has been going slow up till this point. From this point on things are going to pick up.

Side Note: At this point there are three pairings that I'm thinking about for Sakura.

Kakashi Hatake

Itachi Uchiha

Neji Hyuuga

I would like to thank '10tealeaf' 'XoSophoX' and 'Kritgirl'. I hope that you like this chapter, let me know what you think.

Part ONE

Chapter SIX

"The Plan"

Waking up to a knocking on your window was not the best way to be brought out of a nice sleep. Turning over, and setting up Sakura saw the ANBU member setting outside her window, knowing that they must have a message for her, from the Kage.

Getting out of her warm bed she walked over and lifted the window so that she could speak to them, however what she wasn't expecting was for them to craw though the window, into her room, lifting there mask as they did so.

"Sorry for waking you up so early this morning Sakura, but I was told by one of the Gate Keepers that there where two men that come into the village yesterday." Kiba said looking around her room. "Wow, I don't think I've ever been in here before." He added.

"You haven't and it's not going to happen again. Now, why would I need to know about two men in the Village? And where is Akamaru?" She asked, Kiba was lucky that she was so tired, or she would have tossed him out the way he came.

"Oh I made him wait outside." He said with a smile. "One of the men clams that he is the uncle of some boy that was found a few months ago, that's staying here in the village, I was told to tell you. So you're playing baby sitter now?" He added.

"Temo." She said out loud while in thought.

"Temo, who's that?" Kiba asked as he took a sat down on her bed. "Oh, now why do all the girls that I know have softer beds then me?"

"Oh and how many beds have you been in Kiba? I didn't take you for that kind of guy." She said, laughing when his face turned red in color.

"Temo is the boy that I have been caring for. It's been almost a month and he is still in a coma, we don't even know what happened to him."

"Oh, well his uncle is staying at one of the inns. I'll take you there when you are ready."

"Kiba, how am I going to get ready with you setting in my bed? Get out!" Kiba took that as his queue and stood up, walking over to her door.

"Do you mind if I wait out in the living room?"

"Nope, just walk quietly by Naruto's room, he was up most of the night training, no need to get him up this early."

Not wanting to wake the next Hokage, he walked back over to the window and jumped out, turning on the windowsill. "I'll just wait for you out side, no rush take all the time you need." With that he was gone.

"This is going to be a long day." Sakura said walking over to her closet and pulling out a pare of jeans and a black long sleeve top. She walked down the hall to the bathroom to get ready. She wasn't planning on doing to much today, train with Tsunade and Shizune. They had to start training and talk about how they would go about training the others.

After her nice hot shower and getting dressed, she walked out of the house, the sun hitting her in the face as it made its way over the horizon. Kiba jumped down next to her and they made their way to the inn, Akamaru following close behind.

They made it there in no time; walking up to the front desk they asked for what room the man was staying in. Kiba had told her to wait as he went to get him, Akamaru sitting down beside her. They didn't have to wait long as she saw Kiba walking back, mask on, followed by another.

Walking up to them she addressed the two men. "Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno; I can't tell you how happy I am that you are here."

'This is too easy.' Kabuto thought as he took a bow in front of her. He knew that if he touched her, she could see right though his jutsu. "Oh, I'm just sorry that it has taken me this long to find Jin." He said making up a name. He knew that if the boy was really in a coma, they probably didn't even know his real name.

"Jin." Sakura tested the new name. "So that's his real name, I've come to know him as Temo. I glad that I now know. Jin, that fits him." She said with a smile. "I'm sure that you would like to see him as soon as possible."

"Oh yes, I would like to take home to his family as soon as he is able to be moved."

They walked out of the inn and made there way to the hospital, Kiba and Akamaru took off to go train with their team.

"I have not problem with that; however there are some factors that you need to think about. I don't know how much longer Te… I mean Jin will be in the coma. It's already been a little over a month, and at this rate, it could be a few more. I wasn't able to perform a probe to see if there was any brain damage, do to the fact that I would be able to see into his memory, and in Konoha there is a Law forbidding any mind probing of those under age, and Jin is…"

".. under age, I see. If I was to give you permission, could you do it then?" As much as Kabuto wanted to get on with this mission, he knew that going along with this, acting as if he 'cared' for this kid, was the best way to get close to her, and maybe find out more about the village.

The hospital was coming into view, and Kabuto knew that he had to play this very careful. "I would have to ask Lady Tsunade, it's something that isn't done all the time, and she likes to know whenever one is going to be performed. After I show you to Jin's room, and do a quick check up, I'll go talk to her about doing one as soon as we can." She smiled.

"Oh thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me that you have done so much for someone you don't even know. I am truly in your dept"

"Oh there is nothing to thank me for, I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to anyone if there was something I could do to help them. I hate to see others suffer." She said looking down at her feet.

After walking into the hospital, and into Jin's room, Sakura did a quick check up on him to see how he was doing. "Well it looks like he is still in good health, other then being in a coma."

Walking up to the bed side, Kabuto took a sharp intake of breath. 'It couldn't be?!' The boy that lay in that bed was from one of the villages that he had gone to, to find medics for Orochimaru. 'I thought I killed this kid! This is not good. When she probes him, she is going to see what we have been doing… and what we are after… unless…' His thoughts where cut off by Sakura calling to him.

"Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost." Then something crossed her mind. "This isn't Jin is it?" She asked as she pushed some hair out of his face.

Looking up, he knew that he couldn't screw this up. "Oh, no…. it's him. It's just so hard to see him like this. He always is running around trying to get into some kind of trouble, or training to be a ninja."

Sakura felt a great weight left off her. It was good to know that Jin had family. After she talked to Tsunade about the probe, she could focus on training, and teaching the others to get ready for the war.

"I'll let you have some time alone with him. I'll go and talk to The Hokage as soon as I can. I'll plan on seeing you tomorrow."

With that she turned and walked out the door. She had to find Tsunade and talk to her.

Back in the hospital room, Kabuto placed a hand over the young boys head. He couldn't allow Sakura to find out the truth. A soft green glow took over his hand as he forest his chakra into the boys mind.

The Hokage Tower

Sakura had found Tsunade setting in her office reading over papers. "Lady Tsunade? Can I talk to you for a minuet?"

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to ask." Looking up from her pile of papers, she pointed to a chair. "Have a set."

Walking in and closing the door she took a set, and began to tell her about the man that had come to get Temo… Jin. After hearing everything, She had given Sakura the 'ok' to perform it within the next few days.

"Thank you. I'll let him know on my way to train." Just as she was getting up, the door opened and Jiraiya walked in.

"Tsunade, I thought that you could use a brake, oh hi Sakura." He said as he tried to hide the two little bottles behind his back, laughing.

"Jiraiya, you do know that it's only ten in the morning. Isn't it just a little early for a drink?" She laughed as she made her way out of the office.

Turning to his old team mate, he laughed. "Man, the young have no idea how to have a good time." He said taking a set handing one of the bottles to Tsunade.

Sakura had talked to Jin's uncle and they had agreed that tomorrow after noon would be best. She would have loved to be able to do it sooner, however she needed to train, and teach the others.

Back in the Hokage tower, latter that day.

Laughing Tsunade looked over to her long time friend. "For a minute there I thought that you just asked me to go find _him_."

"I did." Jiraiya laughed back. They had sat there in her office drinking away, however Tsunade was the only one that had gone through ten bottles, to his one.

He knew that he was playing at a dangers game, but he had to try, he knew that his plan would work, and for the sake of the Village, he hoped that he could pull this off.

Tsunade tried to stop from laughing, but it was just so funny. "Jiraiya you and I both know that he walked out of this village all those years ago. He not only is a missing-nin, but he is _their_ leader. What are we supost to do, walk up to them and say, 'hey I know your boss, he was my best friend and I would really like for him to come back and help up fight Orochimaru'. I mean I know that they want him dead too, but way to much time has done by and to many things have happened." Leaning over her desk she looked him in they eye. "And for you to bring this up, you do know that it's your student they want to kill, to get to the Kyubi, who might I remind you is going to be the Hokage after me."

Leaning over he met her, looking right into her eyes, it was now or never. He knew that she hadn't forgotten about _this_, but he knew that he had to bring it up. "Yeah but if you where to tell him that Orochimaru was after his only child, the one he never knew about, that you saved all those years ago. The one who he never had a change to know; the one that he has needed his whole life. You know that is why he left, he thought that he had lost her, not knowing of the life that was growing within her."

It didn't matter how much she had drank, she was thinking back to those days. The day when the Kyubi attacked the village, the day that so many lives where lost, and so many families where pulled apart.

The day that the Forth gave his life, not only save his sons life, but the village as well. The day that _he_left thinking that all was lost, and to hunt down the one man behind everything that befell the Village.

"You're serious." She spoke more to herself then to the man in front of her. It had been over twenty three years ago, he wouldn't believe her, and the chance that he would be even more angry at them from keeping it all quite.

"And what if it all back fires? Um? Then what? Not only will we have Orochimaru after us, but we'll have Akatsuki after us too. I don't know about you, but I really am not looking to inter a three way, full blown war."

"I don't know, but we should try. He should know that he has a daughter, that she is just like her mother, and that she is going to be the target of Orochimaru. Tsunade, think of it as if you where Orochimaru. Not only would he be getting a top ranking medic, your only real student, the best friend of Naruto, the love interest of all the men in the village, and the daughter of the strongest shinobi."

"Well I don't know about the strongest." She said setting back up, leaning back in her chair.

"Tsunade, you and I both know that he could kick our asses in a heart beat. He is the only one that Itachi Uchiha respects and fears. We need to try. Think what would happen if he decides to help. He could hunt down and kill all of sound be himself."

"At what Cost?"

He couldn't say anything, he didn't have a answer. This was very dangers, very dangers. If they played this game, they would get burned, it was just the question of how burned would they get.

"You know, but doing this, we would have to tell her, and she would need time to come to terms with it all. She could even hate us after it's all said and done." Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "She has so much going on right now, I don't want to worry her, or cause her any unneeded stress."

"I understand."

"Jiraiya, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm going to give you twenty four hours to locate him and disclose this information to him. I think it would be best if you tell him everything, don't leave anything out. We can't afford to be caught off guard."

Standing up he looked down to the women still setting. "I'll leave at once."

"Oh and Jiraiya, take Kakashi with you, just incase everything back fires."

"Good idea."

Watching as the white haired man walked out of her office, she couldn't help but think, 'What have I started?'

So deep in thought she didn't notice the shadow outside her office window.

Up on the roof, Kabuto couldn't help but rethink everything that he had heard. After Sakura had stopped in to tell him that they would do the mind scan tomorrow afternoon, he had thought it best to take the time to 'look' around the village.

He noticed that every shinobi seemed to be training, for what he wasn't sure. It couldn't be that they knew about the plan.

However after lessening in to what they where talking about, everything was coming together, and he knew that he had to get this information back to Orochimaru fast.

The first thought running in his head was that they knew about the plan. They had some how gotten the information and had began to plan for the attack. Something that if giving to much time, Sound wouldn't be able to crush like they had planed for so many years.

Second thought was about Akatsuki. It wasn't a secret that Orochimaru had once been a part of them and had left, with the ring, once Itachi Uchiha arrived. They hadn't planed on dealing with Akatsuki till after the Leaf Village was destroyed.

'Not good.'

However then there was the loop hole.

'Sakura'

Thinking back to the kid in the hospital, he had planed a seal within the boy mind, so that when she would enter his mind hers would be lost as well, only till he released it. He could use that time to get her out of the village before anyone knew what had happened and get her back to Orochimaru.

He couldn't allow Akatsuki time to learn about her, and couldn't give the Leaf Village time to save her. It was the only way, and the best thing to happen to him.

When he told Orochimaru that he had found him a good medic, one that could fix him, and the importance she had to so many, he would be back in his good favor.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow Sakura, your life will never be the same, and no one can save you."

With that he took off heading to the Inn that he had stayed at, now all he had to do was wait.

Hope that you all like it! Let me know how you think it's coming along.


End file.
